


【深呼晰】非云也

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 不是很现实向的 / 大概算是深晰 / 有替身梗 / 渣男 / 个人性癖不喜欢请立刻告辞
Relationships: 深呼晰 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【深呼晰】非云也

**Author's Note:**

> 不是很现实向的 / 大概算是深晰 / 有替身梗 / 渣男 / 个人性癖  
> 不喜欢请立刻告辞

“周老师……”

“你回去吧。”

周深披起睡袍，背对着身后窸窸窣窣的穿衣声，门声落下之后，留给他一片完整的静默。

他的喜好被直观地反馈，旧友只会给出两个字，无一例外的，

像他。

像他的骨骼清癯，像他的轮廓锋利，像他等待时望过来的眼睛，却完全不是他。

少年的身体令人乏味，周深尝过许多了，却都不及一只含在唇间却始终不被点燃的中华烟。那是王晰的克制，他将烟尾的海绵抿得湿软，却一直不为它燃上火光，一时二刻的再丢弃，他搓搓手指，向着周深低眉讪笑，说是芒果不喜欢。

周深将未燃的烟收回盒子里，睡袍被他留在爱痕铺满的床上，赤裸地迈进浴室。巨大明净的妆镜里是曾令他羞赧抱憾的身体，但如今他竟也可恃美行凶，应对他想要的，或拿或放，平稳得很。

除了他。

这是周深的克制。

“深哥。”

“深哥好。”

“周老师好。”

一声一声关于前辈的称呼，周深适应了，理所应当地承纳了，他弯着笑眼一一回应，行走之间路过几面反光的装饰，他的从容艳丽被直白地映出来。

竟也有些像他。

今天有一场阶段性的聚会，节目过半，犒劳一下连同制作组的各位疲惫且匮乏的灵魂。

当然也为一些人活络活络。

这是心照不宣的，现代社会讲你情我愿，不情愿的人主动往边上靠靠，他们依然有其他的路可以通往顶峰，像周深从前一样。

干干净净地上来，再以另外的身份落入世俗。

这包厢大得如同独栋别墅。

周深和他口中的哥哥姐姐坐在一起，聊得火热，有男孩拿着麦来找他，周深记得他的名字，舞台上他夸过他的音色。

“周老师……能和您唱一首歌吗？”

周深欣然应允，接过麦时，他的小指被荡了荡，周深并未回应眼光，他如常地坐直了整理西装扣子准备起身，随口问道要唱什么。

“刑天溯的月光。”

那颗刚被扣好的西装扣子又被就手打开，周深笑盈盈地软了脊背，随意地仰在沙发上，清了清嗓，先声开头。

却在另外的声音加进来时终止。

周深看着年轻人在自己最舒适的调律中，压着嗓子涨红了脸却仍低不下去的时候，轻声致歉，“我起低了。”

没有周深托不住的人。

一首短暂的清唱竟也将这婉转怅然表现透彻，周深又夸年轻人的音色好，有打动人的天分。

姐姐说他们像钢琴，“是那个……高八度和低八度。”

周深连忙摆手，说过奖了过奖了，还达不到有那样的越度。话题到这，又纷纷聊起周深合作过的前辈，姐姐说她听过周深之前节目的合唱，说他们的声音很搭，又夸周深粤语竟然能学得那么快，周深拍腿笑着声说其实他们是有一套国际注音，结合着看其实就容易很多。

一番推扯，周深应了几位，要给他们写注音的乐谱册子。

有人问周深他和什么音域的人最搭，周深笑得明朗，说他什么都能搭，又有人说，还是和男低音最搭，很空灵。

周深说是，确实如此，但他的笑脸在昏暗斑斓的光中逐渐收敛了。

在国内优秀的男低音里，一定会提起他的名字。

后辈们直直竖起耳朵听这些神仙合作，周深平素里最随意，好说话，年轻人少有顾忌，带着那种很兴奋的惊讶，问周深，

“您认识王晰老师？”

原本被周深拿在手里，只作为装饰的酒杯，在这一刻贴上了他的唇，辛辣的味道从他的喉间一路烧下去。

他们能说是认识吗？

那是唯一能托住周深的人。

原来声音也可以水乳交融，在一首歌中合颈交欢。

那是说周深是舞台的唯一的人。

只是他们还没来得及做一些什么，就被言语淹没了，他们什么都没做，却好像是彻头彻尾，淋漓地爱过一遍了。

世人替他们爱了一遍。

周深微笑如常，抿下又一口酒，却只说了两个字。

“认识。”

周深原本也不是很能喝酒，这样场合里的酒水总是参杂一些不纯粹的欲望，半杯足以让周深脑子昏沉，不过那里已是混乱春潮，周深的早退并未被人碎语。

外面的月亮银盘似得高悬，俯视着一众长青不老的树，周深朦朦胧胧地望过去，他的隐形摘了，光晕就散落在他的眼睛里。

他拿出一支烟，静静含在唇上。

“深……深。”

这一声低唤惊掉了周深的烟，簌簌地滚进绿植丛中。

周深觑着眼看过来，可他如何也聚不上焦，只有模糊绰约的影，

“王晰……？”

本能使然，周深在这身影上前一步时，将烟盒背到身后，颔着下巴尖，轻轻叫了声，

“晰哥。”

将聚会选在这的，那都是意有所图的人们，这标示着所有的一切都可以用物质去衡量，交换，只要弯得下腰，软得下嘴，远大前途就康庄地摆在眼前。

王晰不应该在这样的地方。

周深从未听闻王晰会参与这样的场面，这是一处特定的情景，往日里那种不可冒犯一下子消减了，高墙轰然倾覆，周深的目光从眼前人的鞋尖逐渐上移，缓缓扫过窄胯细腰，那躲在衬衫下的利落线条，是可以欣赏，但不可冒犯的妙处。

他们可以在和声里缠绵翻覆，却不能过格地触碰肉体，周深第一次不爱这清清白白，干干净净。

距离上一次，他与王晰之间毋需避人的寒暄似乎未过去很久，而今这样的场合似乎并不适合往常的那种问候，周深的十指在身后绞着烟盒，艾艾地问，

“晰哥你……吃了吗？”

能被称做前辈老师的从容在这一刻起便消失殆尽，在王晰面前，他永远只是那条游弋在他指间的不大点儿的小鱼。

眼前人的身影在他这声之后笼过来，是周深熟悉的身高，熟悉的气味，只是轮廓似乎轻减许多，可他上一次见着王晰，那人还有丰腴的双颊。

眼前人不似从前那般与他纵情对视，发梢暧昧地擦过周深的耳尖，锋利的下颌就这样没有防备地落在周深颈后。

“深深……”

周深听见自己隆隆的心跳。

这并非他不自律，是有人越界了。

卫生间的隔间里有消毒棉片，润滑，以及避孕套。

这样的驾轻就熟令周深不安顿，他眼前朦朦胧胧的，只有这一点王晰的气味抚慰着他，那薄薄的唇与他的耳垂若即若离，却是周深不爱的触感。

周深不要这虚虚实实，他在情欲的雾中收拢五指攥住眼前人的衣襟，转身之间身材高挺的一方就被抵在了不透风的墙壁上。

撤除在心中给予自己的令行禁止，周深从未发觉自己有如此饱胀的热度，他果然如同一名瘾君子，王晰是解他难耐的症结，日夜惦念的锋利薄唇被他辗转地吮吸，一点浪声溢出来，弥漫了这四方小屋的缝隙。

声音带来的真实是周深渴望的，这是他们身后悬崖崩裂的碎石声，他们彼此各迈一步，将退路堵死了，只有两具肉体紧紧绞成的孤岛。

成也是他败也是他，王晰说过的，周深是唯一。

唇齿交融，周深的气息竟更长一些，他被抚着后颈松开这无有尽头的亲吻，银丝牵扯，雾眼濛濛，只有欲望在疯长。

“晰哥……”

被压抑的忽然泻于纸上，明铺直叙地展露出来。

周深臆想过自己雌伏的场面，但当不可得的虚幻成真，剥开的周深竟是一副要去征敛的强硬，他不知自己为何如此迫切地想将王晰的衣物脱尽，他只是想要更多的坦然，更多的赤诚。

或是想极力证明，被感性与欲望主导，是人的常态。

周深也好王晰也罢，在理所应当的渴求里都要化成情爱的水，冲破防堤汇集到一处去。

这世上无人在比他们更情投意合，惺惺相惜。

周深的十指与那浓密蓬松的发丝缠绵起来，他居高临下地骑坐着，点水的吻从额间走到唇缘，呼吸纠缠时，周深压着声音询问，

“我可以吗？”

眼前人轻轻蹙起的眉心，好像那年南方的冬天，王晰被囚于疲乏病痛之中，美得凄厉，像破云而来的光，即使被层层消减，依然有一丝坚韧的明亮落在这一片瘠土之上。

或许那时的周深便已萌生邪念，他要颠簸这副清癯骨架，颠散了再一点一点收集回来，拢在自己的心口，仅叫他一人独享。

周深的五指抚摸到眼前人的腿根，软肉腻手，他将着雪白的丰腴挤在指尖把玩着，低暧的声音从王晰最舒适的音域中喃出来，

“哥……张开。”

印象里王晰倒没有如此听话。

年长一些的人自然有他的骄矜，病中的一碗粥，周深都要与王晰僵持不下，最后看着那瘦如秋山的手，颤颤地握起汤匙，含进那无色的唇间。

周深见过王晰的脆弱与饱满，臌胀的情绪和绵延在词曲中的悲悯。

而今还有蒸腾在情欲中的低鸣。

那样的喘息声，不成调性的，支离破碎的涌入周深的耳朵里。

这本应该是夙愿达成。

周深的五感忽然纷乱起来，湿软的嫩肉绞着他勃发的热胀，挺动间有水声，却也只是水声，并非那种翻覆的云雨巫山，只是一汪又一汪的浪潮，无休无止地拍打过来。

周深困惑，他们分明有着更高的精神契合，为何世人总要说他们之间不可流露的情事更缠绵。

这并没有他们声音交合时那样勾连起饱胀的欲望。

周深觉得是自己的问题，他一层一层向那起伏的颈间覆上亲吻，想听王晰呼唤他的名字。

两只手从腰线上离开，抚摸着小臂延伸去十指交扣。

这一瞬间，周深陡然清醒。

这不是王晰。

那无名指上，没有令人隐隐作痛的冰凉。

因为那个名字而带来的欲望即刻消弭，周深果决地将自己抽离，那几分酒力被烹净了，他揉揉眼睛，认出了眼前人的真面目。

与他肖像的皮囊，和刻意仿冒的味道。

和这个圈子里的糟污。

周深极快地起身扣上了皮带，西装搭在手臂上，他的目光冰冷，仿佛北方二月的冻湖，仍如一刻钟之前那样自上而下地落下来，

“下期的选歌会发到你邮箱。”

“但你，”周深用消毒棉片仔细擦净了每一根手指，缓而重地说，“好自为之。”

这时节还算不上早春，周深彻底从这会所里出来时，仍是被月光的凉意抚摸了脊骨。他的生活微信没有什么重要的消息，只是点开朋友圈，翻不去几条就是那个人的动态。

日渐丰腴的狐狸有一身雪白的毛色，正在家吃着元宵，派送祝福。


End file.
